Hybrid
Hybrids are unions of the differing superhuman species of Immortals, Vampires and Lycans. It is stated that one needs to have the Corvinus gene to become a Hybrid. Michael Corvin, Eve and Marcus Corvinus are all direct blood descendants of Alexander Corvinus, and are, thus, able to become Hybrids. David, Selene, Jacob Lane and Quint are all Corvinus Strain Hybrids. Lucian and Sonja would have had a Hybrid child that would have been 50% Vampire and 50% Lycan, but Sonja was slain at the hands of her own father before the baby came to term. Eve was born a Hybrid, and is a mixture of all three strains. Types of Hybrids Lycan-Vampire Hybrid A Hybrid with a Lycan dominant side resembles a Lycan in appearance. However, their faces are only slightly elongated, and their eyes are completely black. They also have little or no fur and blueish-grey skin. They have talons like a Lycan, and the animalistic posture of a Lycan. Michael Corvin is the only known Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. Neutral Hybrid Someone naturally born from a Vampire and a Lycan may display yet a different set of characteristics. Viktor's daughter, Sonja, a Vampire, fell in love with Lucian, a Lycan. This type of Hybrid is implied in scenes discussing the pregnancy of the Vampire Sonja by a Lycan named Lucian. However, there is no evidence indicating whether this type of Hybrid would bear increased power or fewer weaknesses, or even if Sonja's pregnancy would have survived to full-term. Vampire-Lycan Hybrid A Hybrid who was a Vampire first, on the other hand, has more physical attributes portraying its Vampiric ancestry. While it shares the black eyes, grey skin, Lycan talons and musculature of a Lycan-dominant Hybrid, a Vampire-dominant Hybrid has noticeably bat-like ears flattened into its head, a bat-like nose, no hair at all, and taloned wings. Marcus was the only known Vampire-Lycan Hybrid. Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Selene belongs to this type of Hybrid, having been given the blood of Alexander Corvinus to make her strong enough to stand up to his son Marcus. Other than increased speed and strength and the ability to withstand sunlight it is not known what effects this will have on her capabilities. However, it does seem to increase her healing factor, as she was able to take Marcus' wing talon through the chest and recover extremely quickly. Selene also turned David into this kind of Hybrid to save his life. Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Quint was infused with the Corvinus Strain, and it greatly increased his strength, his size, his healing factor and took away his deadly allergy to silver. Quint's father, Jacob Lane, also infused himself with the Corvinus Strain. However, he didn't have as many infusions, causing him to look different than Quint and to not be quite as improved. Tri-Blood Hybrid The only known Tri-Blood Hybrid is Eve. Being Selene and Michael Corvin's daughter, she has all three "types" (Vampire, Lycan, and Corvinus Strain) in her blood. In her Hybrid form, her eyes are black, but still display the vampiric blue circle. Her skin changes color and resembles Michael's Hybrid form, her lips change from pink to black, but at a quick glance, her appearance remains mostly human. She is likely the most powerful Hybrid to have ever lived. Eve was able to survive approximately 12 years without feeding and was still able to kill a Lycan and survive its bite. She also managed to fight Jacob Lane, another Hybrid, on equal grounds, and killed him by ripping out his jugular vein. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Even newborn adult Hybrids possess strength equal to that of a Vampire Elder. Michael can bend steel with his grip, and kills William Corvinus by tearing his head in half. Eve tosses a cabinet high into the air, shattering a stone wall and rip apart a Lycan. Marcus, a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid, is able to raise the entrance to William's tomb without using the key, pull on a rope to throw away a helicopter from the air and fight hand-to-hand with Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, who possesses strength greater than that of a Vampire Elder. *'Healing Factor': Their regenerative abilities are much more powerful than normal Vampires and Lycans, allowing them to quickly heal wounds and giving them total invulnerability to common allergies of silver and ultraviolet light. However, this advanced healing factor is useless in cases of dismemberment or detonation of explosives inside their bodies (as in the cases of Marcus Corvinus and Quint Lane respectively). Category:Species